


Breaking Free

by Danae_krd



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Galina Reznikov, Male-Female Friendship, OITNB - Freeform, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Red - Freeform, Romance, Sam Healy - Freeform, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/pseuds/Danae_krd
Summary: The correctional officer, Sam Healy falls more and more in love every day with a Russian inmate, Red - without response. This story follows their friendship and the way their relationship will blossom through the years. The story follows the basic storyline (season 1-5), but with fictional events. Of course, I don't own anything. Rated T for language. I hope you'll like it.





	1. Nowhere to run

"Jesus, Healy", Caputo sighed, "you can't be serious."

"I tell you what she told me", Healy said, in a low, calm voice. "The kitchen needs a new freezer. The appliances are very old and have many problems, you know this."

"You know what I know? Red always demands things", Caputo hissed, "she needs this and she needs that – so what, man? She is just an inmate, not Julia Child of Litchfield."

"This is not about Red", Healy exhaled, "this is about the prison. The old freezer is broken, Luschek can confirm this."

"I doubt that Luschek can confirm anything but anyway."

Healy sighed in frustration. "Talk to Fig. That's all I'm asking for."

Caputo scoffed. "I will, but she doesn't give a shit. She cut funding for educational programs and now you think she'll pay for a freezer because your Russian friend wants a brand new one? This is bullshit, Healy."

"I'm telling you once again; it is a serious condition. We have a Freon leak here. Fig must take care of it."

Caputo snorted. "Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do; I promise."

Healy allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction.

"Thank you, Joey", he said, in an attempt to be friendly.

Caputo stood up and closed the door of his office. Then, he approached the other man and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Healy, you pamper her. I can't see the reason for that and I don't know if I really care – but this should stop soon."

Healy shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know what you're talking about, Joel. Thank you anyway", he said with a smile and after that, he left the room.

xXxXxXx

As the correctional counselor walked down the corridor towards his office, Tiffany Doggett (or Pennsatucky) stopped him. She started to complain about the other religious groups and the hours they use the chapel. Healy eyed her with obvious dissatisfaction.

"Please, Doggett. Can we talk later? You should come by my office, 'cause I'm a little busy right now."

"No, Mr. Healy", she exclaimed, "I need an answer! Give us the chapel and may God bless you!"

A feminine voice with a thick accent interrupted them.

"Leave the God alone, girl and please go. I need to talk to him".

They turned their heads and looked at Galina Reznikov in all her glory.

For some reason, Healy felt his own breath quicken as he ran his eyes over her curved body, the painted thin lips and those sapphire eyes of hers. Once again, Healy caught himself losing for words at the sight of her. Finally, a smile appeared on his face. Obviously, Doggett didn't feel the same.

"No, Russian lady! Return to your kitchen, I'm the one who's talking with him right now."

Red looked at her with a hand on her lower back and a half-smile played on her lips.

"But we have an appointment. Right, Healy?"

He nodded, looking at her in amusement.

"Yes, she's right, Doggett."

"Oh. For counseling?"

"Of course."

"Okay, okay. I'll come later, Mr. Healy."

Healy and Red went into his office and sat in their usual seats – Healy behind his office and Red opposite him.

"Thank you for saving me, Red", Healy sighed.

"You're welcome but practically, I didn't save you from anything. I just wanted to talk to you, so you have to tolerate me now."

"In comparison to Doggett, you're an oasis Red", he chuckled, "and your accent is like music to my ears."

She laughed heartily, in response. "I see."

"So", he said more professionally, "I talked to Caputo and I think he'll take care of it."

"Thank you for your help, Healy", she said sharply. "I can't cook decent meals with these ingredients and these appliances. The oven didn't heat up yesterday", she continued in disgust.

"I'm sorry, Red. Is everything okay now?"

"I guess. Luschek fixed it but he said that soon it will follow the freezer's fate. Pardon me, but isn't the management supposed to spend some money on this place? Administration and stuff, I don't know."

"Red, this is none of your business", he answered cautiously, "Don't overstep your boundaries."

Red looked at him, a bit shocked, but then she narrowed her eyes.

"Okay. See you later, Healy", she said sharply and stood up.

Healy immediately regretted his own words and felt his heart sank as he watched Red going towards the door. He stood up.

"Red, wait! I didn't mean…"

She interrupted him with a gesture of fatigue.

''It's fine, Healy. Everything is fine'', she said sarcastically.

He approached her and looked into her eyes.

''Red, this is prison. There are limits. You shouldn't forget it.''

She gave him a sad half-smile and went out of his office, leaving him devastated.

''How could I forget it, Healy?'', she asked in a steady voice and went towards the kitchen. ''I'm trapped in here'', she continued in a lower voice.

Healy sighed. He knew she was right. Then, he looked at his watch. His shift would end in a few hours.

He would return home and as usual, Katya would avoid him watching tv, playing cards with her mother or whatever. He didn't care anymore and he realized that he had nowhere to go too.


	2. Rumors

“Jesus, Red. I can’t believe we have once again to talk about this”, Healy murmured.   
Red rolled her eyes in frustration. “It’s not a lie”, she exclaimed, “we’ve seen the chicken many times in the past and then, your new favorite girl, Chapman saw it. How can you not believe her?”, she asked sarcastically.   
“My new favorite girl?!”, he asked, raising his voice in annoyance, “what do you mean by that, Red?”  
She snickered. “Come on, Healy. I hear rumors and more than this, I see how you treat her and I don’t find it strange.”   
Then, she smiled knowingly at him. “I mean… she’s young, rich and pretty – she’s the American dream, right?”  
Healy could feel himself flush with embarrassment, hoping she wouldn’t notice.   
“Don’t be arrogant, Red. We don’t have to talk about boundaries again”, he warned her.   
“Are you serious?! You asked me what I mean and I answered!”, she exclaimed.   
He shut his eyes and sighed, trying to calm himself.   
“Anyway, the point is that Chapman –who isn’t my favorite girl - obviously made up a story. She wants to make friends and win your affection. The chicken around here doesn’t even exist. This story is fictional, just a rumor – a popular fiction like global warming or… female ejaculation”, he said and scoffed.   
“What?!’’, Red laughed sarcastically. He looked at her, bewildered.   
“Oh, Healy I haven’t had sex in forever but I can assure you that female ejaculation does exist – and the chicken too. You can be sure about that.’’  
Healy gulped and suddenly, couldn’t stop himself from imagining her on her back in his bed, reaching an orgasm and panting for air with him on top of her, trembling and stroking her vibrant hair.   
He shook his head to drive away this inappropriate thought, as Red’s voice brought him back to reality.  
“Are you going to punish me?”, she asked a bit teasingly.   
He bit his lower lip nervously. God, her sultry voice was sexy. She could make simple words sound dirty.   
“No, Red. Of course not”, he said and lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
A fleeting, satisfied smile crossed her face.   
“Thank you, Healy. I really appreciate your help and friendship.”  
Healy smiled politely in response and then, Red continued.  
“You know, if I had caught the chicken, I would have made the best Chicken Kiev in the world.”  
He chuckled softly. “Is it your spécialité?”  
“You can’t imagine”, she said dreamily, “if you’d tasted it, you’d fall in love with me”, she said and laughed.   
“I don’t doubt it”, he said seriously, looking pointedly at her eyes.   
To his surprise, Red blushed and smiled nervously. She decided to change the subject, as she regained her composure.   
“So, how are things going with your wife?”, she asked and watched his face fall.   
“As you know, not well”, he answered.   
“You know, the language thing…”, she tried to comfort him, but he interrupted her.  
“Come on, Red”, he said softly, “if she cared about our marriage, she would have learned some phrases until now. You know it. I mean… I even learned some Russian words and endearments, for God’s sake. She doesn’t give a damn.”  
Red laughed bitterly. “I know you try hard, Healy but you can’t do much if your wife doesn’t try too. So, you have to stop blaming yourself for her mistakes.”  
“I think I stopped doing it and… Red?”  
“Yes?”  
“I don’t love her… but we’re married and she is alone in a foreign country… without friends or relatives apart from her mother. So, I really try to do my best.”  
She nodded. “I know it, Healy. You even use me as your personal translator and we both know this is ridiculous”, she exclaimed.  
He laughed softly in response.  
“You’re right but I don’t know what else to do. Maybe, I’ll need you once again in the near future.”  
Red sighed. “Well, I’ll be, you know, around.”  
He chuckled and she couldn’t help but offer him a small smile.

Late at night, Healy was trying to sleep in his bed but soon he caught himself thinking of Red again. He was all alone, as Katya has been sleeping in a separate bedroom over the last few months. It didn’t bother him anymore.   
He knew his fantasies about her were wrong. She was an inmate, they both were married and she had 3 sons, for God’s sake. He couldn’t explain why he was attracted to her and not another woman – who wasn’t in prison and was younger, sexier or whatever. Or why he wasn’t in love with his wife anymore. Maybe it was their strange chemistry or her eyes... or… damn, all of her.   
However, he wouldn’t act on his feelings. He respected her, the system and their marriages. But… what if Red fell in love with him someday? Would he resist? He laughed and shook his head – it was a crazy idea and this could never happen. 

The next morning, Red was taking a shower in the crowded bathroom, when a fight broke out between some women. The COS stormed into the bathroom immediately, shouting at everyone, in order to separate the inmates.  
“Inmates! Get out immediately!”, Bell barked.  
“I can’t get out naked, I’m engaged”, Lorna whined.  
Bell rolled her eyes. “Calm down, ladies. Wrap yourselves in towels and you’ll finish your bath later. Come on, quickly.”  
Red sighed in frustration as she wrapped a towel around her curved body and stepped slowly out of the shower. It was a bad day for her. Her back was in terrible pain, even though the hot water relaxed a bit her tense muscles.   
“Ma, you look hot”, Nicky teased her when she saw her at the corridor with the other women.   
Red rolled her eyes and then, Nicky approached Morello.   
When Red looked up, she saw Healy out of his office looking at her with an impenetrable expression on his face. She watched him, as he ran his eyes quickly over her long legs, her slender shoulders and her captivating eyes. Red felt herself blush under his gaze like she did the previous day at his office. His blue eyes were so penetrating. Then, he sighed and looked away, as he approached O’Neil. Once again, she had set him on fire.   
Red narrowed her eyes, as she was thinking of the incident. His gaze wasn’t vulgar or offensive; it was like an… admiration. Did he like her? She smiled when she realized that he didn’t make her feel uncomfortable at all; On the contrary, she felt desirable and beautiful after many years. She was still smiling, when she went to the bathroom to finish her shower.


	3. Misunderstandings

Hello, guys. Chapter 3 is here and I hope you’ll like it. I hope you all have a great summer!  
Please, leave reviews! Let me know what you’re thinking of the story! 

Breaking Free: Chapter 3 // Misunderstandings   
Red was sitting in her office at the kitchen drinking coffee and thinking of the recent events in her miserable, prison life. She has had a few hard times recently.   
First, it was Mendez.   
Pornstache needed help in order to smuggle his drugs into Litchfield and he was trying hard to force Red to reveal her partners and help him by any means. She was struggling under his pressure and the truth is that she was a bit afraid of his abusive behavior. Currently, Red wanted nothing more than to find a smart way to get him out of the prison game – it was the only solution she could think of.   
Secondly, it was Healy and his terrible idea.  
What was he thinking when he decided to bring back the women’s advisory council? In her opinion, he just wanted to show some sympathy to the inmates. In addition, the women would be under the delusion they had the power to make some changes around the place. After all, Red knew a thing or two about power games and wasn’t impressed at all.  
She chose the beautiful girl with the bright red lipstick, Lorna Morello to represent the white girls and as a result of this, her favorite daughter got mad at her. Nicky was a fiery girl (Just like her mother, Red used to say proudly) and she couldn’t understand that her decision had nothing to do with her feelings or her love for her. She picked Lorna because she was a sweet and polite girl and mainly, she was obedient. She could handle her like she could handle anyone around this place – anyone but not her Nicky.   
And then, shit happened. When they heard that Chapman got elected, Red stirred in a moment and her face blanked before shock darkened her sapphire blue eyes. The blonde new girl seemed genuinely shocked too.   
“But you didn’t even run!” Lorna exclaimed.   
“It is “Harry Potter and the goblet of fire” all over again”, Nicky murmured, amusement tilting her mouth and Big Boo laughed loudly.   
Was Chapman fucking Healy? Did he have a crush on her or what? Red didn’t even care but she couldn’t bear the favor he showed toward Chapman any longer.   
After three days, he asked to see her and Red was still completely dissatisfied with him. It was evening when she appeared at his door with a hand on her hip and a cold expression on her face. Piles of papers were in front of him and he looked busy.  
“What?” she asked instead of a greeting.   
Healy looked up at her and narrowed his eyes in concern. He could see she was angry but he couldn’t figure out the reason. He turned his attention to her and pretended he didn’t notice her glare.   
“Hey, Red. I… I just wanted to let you know that Smith will be soon out of your kitchen, as you wished. I dealt with it.”  
She gave him a faint smile that didn’t reach her eyes.   
“Thank you”, she answered dryly.  
Then, she turned to leave but his voice stopped her.  
“What’s wrong, Red? Talk to me, please”, he said politely.  
Red’s eyes widened in surprise as she turned to look at him.   
He was already looking at her in concern. Was he really worried?   
She closed the door behind her and sat on the chair opposite his office. Healy was waiting.   
“I… I’m not sure I want to tell you” she finally said, cautiously.   
“Why not?” he asked in a bewildered tone.  
“We have talked to each other about anything for over a decade. Isn’t it true?” he continued in a soft voice.   
Red smirked and looked at her lap. Healy was suddenly amused by her reaction.  
“I guess so.”  
“So?” he insisted, politely.  
“Healy, it’s none of my business to ask if anything is going on between you and Chapman, but I don’t want her in my way”, she said in a low, menacing tone.  
Healy’s face fell and he looked at her, astonished.  
“What… are you talking about?”  
She scoffed. “Oh, come on. I repeat it’s none of my business – I told you what my problem is.”  
“I have nothing to do with her, Red and I really didn’t see that coming.”  
“You put her on the council”, she exclaimed, “what am I supposed to think?”  
“You are a smart woman, Red”, he started to say and she raised her eyebrows at him.  
Then, he chuckled. “Okay, you’re probably the smartest woman I’ve ever known and you know that the councils have no power here. So, what’s your problem in the first place?”  
“Well, I thought it could be different now.”  
Healy sighed in frustration. “It’s never different, Red.”  
“So… what did you want to prove? That you have the control over here, so you needed gullible and soft women in order to handle them?”  
He laughed. “You know everything and you try to control everything, right?”  
She smiled slyly. “This is my dream. Anyway, you can’t deny that you like her.”  
“Oh, if I’m not mistaken you said it’s none of your business” he said teasingly.   
Red laughed softly. “You got me. I’m curious. Come on, you said we can talk about anything.”  
He smiled.   
“I like her, but not in the way you mean it. Okay, she’s friendly and polite; and she comes from a good family… that’s all. Jesus, Red. How could you even think that? She’s an inmate and she’s maybe 30 years younger than me.”  
Red laughed heartily. “Well, I deeply know that you don’t take advantage of the girls, but then I thought that you have a thing for blondes – so why not?”  
They had relaxed. She was making jokes and he liked it. So, he decided to continue it, even if it seemed a little inappropriate.   
“This is not true! If you want to know, I have a thing for redheads.”  
Red snorted. “How so? I couldn’t imagine it; I mean… your wife is blonde.”  
“By luck, I guess.”   
He cleared his throat and then, he continued.   
“But I always fall truly in love with redheads.”  
“Oh”, she chuckled, “how many times?”  
“Two.” He paused for a moment seemed to be pondering something. Then, he looked pointedly into her eyes. “Maybe, three.”  
Healy examined her face measuring her reaction to his words as she felt herself blushing.  
“Oh, my” he thought to himself “did Galina Reznikov really blush?”  
Then, she excused herself, claiming she was probably needed in the kitchen and stood up to leave. He stood up too.   
“I think you are obsessed with Chapman”, he observed.  
She scoffed and turned to look at him. “Me or you?”  
“You complain to me about her all the time”, he exclaimed.  
She flashed a crooked smile. “I’m a complaining woman, Healy. You don’t wanna see how I behave as a wife or a mother.”  
He laughed softly and lowered his head. Actually, he’d like to see her like this.  
“Never mind” he said “I hope we’re okay now.”  
“We are” she assured him.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Red’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Red bit her lip, a bit afraid. It was late, after lights out and she didn’t want any trouble. She opened the door, ready for an excuse and then, she saw Mendez.  
She sighed. “What do you want?”  
He smiled teasingly as he approached her. He put a finger on her chin and turned her head toward him.  
“Not happy to see me?”  
She moved away from him, obviously disgusted and he was not surprised. Red neared the dining hall as she needed space from him. He followed her.  
“It is dangerous, Mendez. Any guard could see us, what would they think?”  
“Maybe that I fuck you?”  
“Ew. Anyway… what do you need this time?” she asked and raised an eyebrow to him.  
He smiled slyly. “Red, you didn’t help me and now, we have a problem. I can’t smuggle drugs in here and we started to experience… some withdrawal episodes.”  
Red blinked. “We? Why is it my problem?”  
“It’s about your daughter, Red” he said softly. “Tricia”  
Red let out a pained grunt.   
“You have to help me, Red or everyone will know and Miller will be sent to MAX for the rest of her miserable life.”  
Enough, Red thought, I have to do something.


	4. What about a time machine?

Tricia Miller was dead. The fragile girl with the neck tattoo and the indescribable hair was dead. She wouldn’t smile again, she wouldn’t tease Nicky and her other friends anymore… - damn it! She wouldn’t have time to get out of prison and live a normal life like any young woman her age. Tricia didn’t commit suicide – the report was bullshit and Red didn’t believe it all along. The poor girl was just another victim of the system and the real guilty remained unpunished. 

Red was devastated by Tricia’s loss and at the same time surprised at how strange life was. Especially, life in Litchfield was totally strange. Everything was just fine again. Okay, the fellow inmates mourned for a while, but then everything went back to normal. The days were passing with lesbian affairs, power games and insignificant fights over nothing special. 

Time was passing quickly in the mornings and Red was okay. She didn’t have time to think or feel the pain as she was busy in the kitchen or around the place but the interminable nights were much worse. She couldn’t sleep at all and the dorms were too crowded for her. She preferred to spend her nights alone in her small office reading her books and losing herself in imaginary worlds. It was kind of soothing.

It was also illegal and she was out of bounds. She could get caught and spend some nights in the SHU. Surely, Healy knew her activities (damn, this man knew almost everything about her prison activities and she didn’t even know how) and probably, some other COs knew as well. For some reason, nobody disturbed her during her lonely nights. It was like they respected her mourning. 

Her own schemes didn’t matter anymore – she was feeling tired. Although Red knew she wasn’t a fighter, she was just a schemer. If she had the guts, she would have killed Pornstanche already – but it wasn’t her style. She needed a brilliant plan to get him out as soon as possible. She needed to get revenge. 

One particular night, two weeks after Tricia’s death, Red heard a sharp knock on her door that made her jump. She thought it was one of her daughters, especially her Nicky. She sighed. Red loved her girls and appreciated their care and concern, but she needed to be alone – this was how she handled the tough situations. She didn’t want to seem vulnerable and weak.

“Go away! I don’t need anyone”, Red called.

“Red, it’s me. Please, open the door”, a male voice answered softly.

Healy. Damn it. This man was around her all the fucking time – like he was her babysitter or something. Why was he still there after all? His shift should have ended a few hours ago. Red stood up and opened the door reluctantly. Then, she crossed her arms over her chest defensively and looked up at him. He still wore his uniform and seemed concerned. 

“How are you, Red?” he asked, a comforting smile playing on his lips.

“What do you want, Healy? Did you come here to give me a shot or put me in the SHU? So, go ahead – I won’t resist. I don’t have the power to resist or to do anything... in general.”

She struggled with her emotions and Healy could see it. He had the urge to touch her, to comfort her… but he resisted as he knew it was completely inappropriate and possibly, she wouldn’t be very happy with this. When he spoke, his voice was calm and soothing. 

“Red, don’t do this. I didn’t come here as an officer in order to punish you or anything…” he started to say but she interrupted him as she raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t need a counselor either,” she stated in a cold voice.

Healy leaned in and looked at her patiently, smiling indefinitely. 

“Great, Red ‘cause I only came here as a friend to check on you,” he answered in a steady voice.

She looked at him a bit surprised but lowered her hands, obviously relaxed.

“Well, thank you for your concern; I’m fine,’’ she said, struggling to hold back tears.

“Come on, Red. You’re not fine,’’ he said in a low voice, “you aren’t getting enough sleep and you haven’t eaten properly in days,” he continued and sighed.

Red rolled her eyes and Healy laughed softly as it was one of her most characteristic gestures.

“Oh, come in. Someone will notice us.”

She made room for him and closed the door behind her. Then, she leaned weakly back against the desk and he sat in one of the chairs, opposite her. In an instant, he noticed her book and her cup. 

“It’s a bit late for coffee, don’t you think?” he asked in a quiet hesitant voice.

Red couldn’t help but chuckle for the first time in days.

“You know, back in the days when I was free and I had, you know, a normal life when I was sad I used to drink a lot of coffee. It helped me relax somehow,” she said and took a sip from her mug. Then, she licked her lips and he couldn’t help but stare. 

“Coffee, huh? I couldn’t imagine you’d be a coffee person.”

“Oh, I was – I am! You can’t imagine. I’m talking about an excessive amount of coffee,” she said and laughed softly. “Well, I’m not drinking too much now. My stomach can’t handle it anymore.”

He laughed too. 

“So… you’re fighting sadness with books and coffee?”

She nodded.

“To be honest, I can’t stand people when I’m like this. I need time all alone.”

“I understand, Red. I know you loved this girl. You helped her when she first came here,” he whispered. 

Red’s eyes filled with tears, as her memories came to light. Healy gave her a tissue and she wiped her eyes.

“Well, I didn’t do enough to help her,” she stated matter-of-factly.

Healy looked at her, astonished. The tears were gone but her eyes were red. 

“How can you say that?” he protested. “You were always there for her since she got here. You took care of her.”

She shook her head, no.

“It wasn’t enough, Healy. I failed her.”

Then, tears started streaming down her face again and she started to shake uncontrollably. Immediately he stood up in front of her and placed a hand upon her shoulder in order to comfort her.

“No, Red,” he exclaimed. “I failed her, this prison failed her, but not you. This is our fault, not yours.”

She looked at his hand and then, intensely into his eyes. He lowered his hand feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“Why?” Her voice came low and smooth.

“Why what?”

“I don’t know,” she chuckled and looked down, “why everything.” He smiled in response and she continued. “Why are you here? Why are you so good to me?”

He sighed. “Red, we’ve known each other for almost 15 years. Do you really believe I would throw you to the SHU because you’re out of your bed?”

She gave him a crooked smile. “Well, not really” she confessed “but you could.”

He nodded. “Yes, I could but I choose to… don’t, you know.”

She smiled. “Yeah. I appreciate that.”

“Oh, wait a minute.”

“What?” she exclaimed. 

Then, he took a tissue again, raised her eyeglasses and dabbed gently the corners of her eyes.

“Wh…” she started to say but he interrupted her raising his eyebrows.

“Your eyeliner… the tears…” he managed to say.

She scoffed. “Oh, God. I must look like a mess.”

“Not at all. You’re great,” he assured her. Then, he blushed when he realized what he said and strove to change the subject. “So… are you feeling better?” he asked hopefully. 

She nodded and gave him a warm smile. “Actually, yes. I’m glad we talked tonight. You comforted me… you know, my husband didn’t understand what I’ve been through.”  
Then, she sat and he did the same as he took again the seat opposite her. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, he told me that I couldn’t grieve for a girl I didn’t know well and was just a fellow inmate,” she said bitterly.

Healy rubbed the nape of his neck in frustration. 

“Well, you’ve been here for many years. It’s reasonable to feel like this…”

“I know. Well, it doesn’t matter. I know my marriage would be a failure if I hadn’t children.”

He blinked and drew a breath to speak, but didn’t say anything.

“Wouldn’t it be fun,” she continued, “if we could mess up the time continuum?” she asked and chuckled knowingly. 

He looked at her in an amused way.

“Are you talking about time-travel?”

She nodded. 

“Think about it. Maybe we could change some things in the past. Or our past self could give some advice to our present self.”

“Tricia?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Definitely. I would save her. Also, I probably would be divorced by now. ”

He laughed softly. 

She reached out and patted his arm. “Hey, don’t laugh and think about it. Don’t wanna change anything of your past?”

Healy thought of his mother, his marriage, and his failed life – and he couldn’t help but think of Red. He smiled sadly.

“Many things,” he admitted, “but to be honest, this conversation reminds me of Star Trek.”

She laughed. 

“I’d prefer to be lost in the stars than here.”

He chuckled. 

“Fair enough. It’s getting late, why don’t you try to get some sleep?”

They stood up. 

“I’ll try. I’m beginning to feel quite relaxed.”

“Great because we don’t want you to collapse. The kitchen needs you.”

Red sighed a bit dramatically.

“Only the kitchen?”

“Not only,” he assured her with a small smile. 

Soon they were out of the office and the kitchen and walked down the quiet corridor together.

“Well, thanks again,” she muttered. 

“Just remember… you don’t have to alone, Red. I’ll always be in my office.”

“And I’ll always be in my cube,” she said and they laughed softly. 

Then, she continued. “You know, it’s not only that she died, but her death was also unfair. It was unfair.”

He nodded sadly. 

“Can I ask you something?” she talked again. “You talked to me like… just Sam Healy, right? I mean, like the person, not the prison counselor.”

“Yes, Red. You’re right,” he answered softly. 

“Then, you should know I was more Galina and less Red tonight,” she said and scoffed.

“Really?” he asked, amused.

“Of course! Red doesn’t cry in front of others and doesn’t complain about her marriage,” she said proudly. 

“Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?” he asked and they laughed.

“Goodnight… Sam,” she said teasingly. 

“Goodnight, Galina,” he answered the same way. 

They both realized this was the closest they’ve ever been for all these years.


End file.
